1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arthritis remedies, and in particular to an arthritis and muscle pain remedy which also treats dry or scaly skin.
2. Background of the Invention
Arthritis is a term which refers to a group of diseases which affect the joint. Symptoms of arthritis include pain, stiffness and swelling of the affected joints. The disease is a serious problem in that it is very widely spread. For example, in the United States alone more than 31 million individuals suffer from arthritis. The two main types of arthritis are osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis.
Osteoarthritis is also referred to as degenerative joint disease, and occurs where the joint itself wears out. This strain of arthritis is common in elderly people, and it may also occur where a joint has been injured repeatedly. The most commonly affected joints are in the hands, knees, lower back and neck.
Patients afflicted with this type of arthritis suffer pain in the affected area, and may also feel a grating sensation when the joint is flexed. In this variety of arthritis, the cartilage between the bones breaks down, causing the bones to rub against each other. The characteristic swelling may be caused by bone knobs and/or hardened cartilage areas.
Victims of rheumatoid arthritis generally first start experiencing symptoms between the ages of 20 and 40, but children and elderly individuals may also experience the disease. Rheumatoid arthritis strikes chiefly the knuckle and wrist joints, but may occur in any joint. The disease frequently spreads throughout the body, damaging organs and connective tissue. If the disease is not stopped, the joints may ultimately stiffen in deformed positions. The disease may go into remission and then re-occur, or remain present during an individual's entire remaining lifetime.
During the progression of rheumatoid arthritis, inflamed tissue and other substances in the joint erode the cartilage and bone. In some cases an individual may inherit a tendency toward rheumatoid arthritis.
Other than osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis, other common forms of arthritis include septic arthritis, ankylosing spondylitis, and gout. Septic arthritis involves an infection of a joint by bacteria. This form of arthritis frequently occurs following a lung or skin infection, any one of several venereal diseases, or joint surgery.
Ankylosing spondylitis causes spinal joints to become inflamed, leading to a rigid, curved back. Most ankylosing spondylitis victims are young men, many who are of the blood type HLA B-27, a relatively rare blood type.
Gout sufferers experience recurring flare-ups of painful joint swelling, but feel fine between attacks. In most cases, the joint between the big toe and the foot is first affected. This form of arthritis is caused by too much uric acid in the blood. During a gout attack, the uric acid manifests itself as sharp crystalline structures in the joint, leading to pain and swelling. It is believed that this form of arthritis may be inherited. Factors which may precipitate a gout attack include consumption of rich food and excessive drinking of alcoholic beverages.
Muscle pain is another affliction that affects large numbers of people each year. The muscle pain may be caused by over-exertion, injury, or even lack of exercise coupled with sudden action. Such muscle pain in some cases may be severe, and incapacitating to the afflicted individuals.
Dry skin is a problem which is especially pervasive in dry climates and elderly individuals. The symptoms of dry skin can include flaking, scaly skin, and itchiness. These types of symptoms affect many individuals each year.
Thus an urgent need exists for a remedy to alleviate the symptoms of arthritis, muscle pain, and dry skin. In view of the cost of many currently available ethical pharmaceuticals, it would be preferable to formulate a remedy which is made of natural ingredients, which are readily available off-the-shelf, and thus inexpensive.
In addition, many horses suffer from muscle pain and/or arthritis. Therefore, it would also be desirable to formulate a natural remedy which is capable of treating these afflictions in horses.